Lessons
by Nocturnalux
Summary: Alternate universe setting, namely an all boys school. Love triangle between resident student Allelujah, transfer student Tieria and teacher Lockon. Lots of school romance cliches are thrown in for good measure, smut abounds and it veers close to crack despite having its serious moments.
1. Chapter 1

Allelujah dodged a group of students as he sped down the corridor. Throwing his head back to mumble an apology that went unheard he ran faster and cursed his luck. He was late for class which was bad and the teacher was Graham who made it positively worse. He fled down a flight of stairs, his feet a blur of speed, turned a corner (nearly colliding with a wall), clutched his bag under his arm to run faster (and almost stumbled on a patch of wet floor), and came to a sudden and breathless halt just in front of the classroom door. He took a second to steady himself and to wipe some sweat off his brow before stepping in.

"Allelujah Haptism, sorry to be interrupting, sensei!"

Red eyes blinked at him from beyond spectacles. Allelujah blinked in return, surprised to see a new student standing before the black board.

"You are late. Sit down, Allelujah."

Allelujah stood put, his mouth agape, hardly hearing Graham's stern command. Instead he stared at the pretty boy that he had never seen before. He was slim and lithe, the dark blue uniform adhering to his body in a simple yet revealing manner. Purple hair trimmed in a longish way swayed around a small face upon which delicate features spelled extreme annoyance. Allelujah could see barely concealed anger gathering in the depths of those strange blood tinted eyes and it fascinated him in a way that he could not explain. Maybe it was the graceful way in which the boy held himself, an almost feminine gait in his stillness.

Sudden pain brought him back to the here and now and Allelujah winced as professor Graham twisted his ear and proceeded to drag him to his seat.

"What kind of example do you think you're giving our new transfer student?"

Allelujah forced his feet to keep up with Graham's striding pace lest his ear be ripped apart. Just before he lost sight of the strange boy he got the impression that he was faintly smiling.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a certain student," On his seat Allelujah felt himself blush and squirmed slightly, suddenly aware that around him people were chuckling softly "This is a new student who just transferred. Tieria Erde. He was the top student at his former school so you people better keep up with his grades. Got it?"

Allelujah was glad that he could now stare at length without further embarrassment. Graham turned to Tieria and smiled at the boy who picked up some chalk and wrote his name, his calligraphy very neat and almost drawn.

"I hate having you seat next to a slacker but maybe you can teach Allelujah a few things about discipline."

Tieria did not say a word but quietly sat next to Allelujah who nearly jumped at the suddenly being so close to the silent boy. Tieria sat dejected and unreadable.

"Hi, I'm Allelujah Haptism. Nice to meet you."

Allelujah tried smiling his best smile but it did not cause any reaction.

"So, anyone want to try to solve this problem?"

Allelujah had nothing against Graham sensei, normally he was a great teacher if somewhat stern (as he could tell from his still aching ear) but right now he wished that sensei would just shut up so that he might talk to Tieria. Allelujah's shyness seemed to give way to a curiosity that he could not quite understand.

Without a word Tieria got up and walked up to the blackboard again.

"Great to see a new student showing initiative. That's what I expect from all of you and-"

Graham blinked rapidly, surprise making the pretty blonde man look almost comical, as Tieria resumed his seat. Graham turned to the board and gaped as he realized that Tieria had just solved the problem in a matter of seconds.

"Great job, Tieria."

Allelujah looked admiringly at Tieria, it was not every day that someone as demanding as Graham sensei actually granted a compliment. He fumbled for something to say but could think of nothing. He was beginning to despair when Tieria addressed him, his voice much lower and stronger than what one would expect from such a delicate looking boy.

"Do not talk to me. I have no business with you. Being stuck in such a basic course is already torment enough without idiots such as yourself intruding in my personal space."

Allelujah recoiled, stung. He noticed that Tieria's hands were clutched in fists and that the anger he had first perceived was more visible now, just below the surface of those red eyes. And despite the overt hostility Allelujah could not help but want to learn more about this mysterious genius who looked so much like a pretty girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Milku. I like it."

Setsuna announced in his typical monotone and proceeded to take a few sips from a mug. Allelujah sighed and smiled at his friend's lack of enthusiasm. The cafeteria was filled to the brim and Allelujah was glad that he had Setsuna to keep him company. Otherwise he would end up obsessing over the new transfer student, he thought, and sighed again. As if thinking about someone was enough to conjure their presence, Tieria glided into Allelujah's field of vision. Deliberately ignoring everyone he sat alone by a window. Allelujah wanted to get up and join him (and odds are Setsuna would not even notice his absence anyway) but something in the way Tieria's crossed arms and icy expression kept him at bay. Allelujah could not help but wonder why the boy seemed so displeased with virtually all things and as Tieria took a bite off an apple, a vicious glitter on his red eyes, he decided that it was clearly a bad idea to get on his bad side. Assuming there was a good side to Tieria, that was. Watching him glare at yet another group of students who tried to approach him, Allelujah seriously doubted whether Tieria could ever become approachable.

"Say, Setsuna. What do you think about the new transfer student?"

He had to talk about this to someone- whatever "this" may be- even if Setsuna might not be the most qualified person to give advice. Setsuna added a straw to his milk before lifting his eyes to Allelujah. Expressionless as ever, Setsuna turned his gaze to Tieria.

"Tieria Erde. Honors student. Does not like people. Likes apples, though."

Allelujah had to smile at this factual and borderline comical description.

"But why do you think he acts so...mean?"

Allelujah knew that Setsuna's staring at Tieria did not mean anything, he would stare at his milk in the exact manner, but he hoped that Tieria would not notice it. He started to regret ever bringing the subject up when Setsuna replied, his deadpan tone never shifting:

"I think it's because people and things are on the way of what he wants."

Allelujah was taken aback, it was frightening to see Setsuna, of all people, show such insight- true,

Allelujah did not exactly get his point but it surprised him anyway.

"You can be really surprising, Setsuna."

Setsuna returned his attention to his mug.

"Milku. Want some?"

"I'll pass, but thanks."

Apparently, the concept of "indirect kiss" was unknown to Setsuna. Allelujah was still chuckling inside at this when Tieria glided out of the cafeteria, the same glare sweeping over everyone with indiscriminate animosity.

* * *

><p>Allelujah dragged his feet and groaned under his breath. It was later in the same day and the basketball team practice had been particularly brutal. It was not his fault that he just happened to be faster and taller than anyone else, as a result everyone ended up relying on him just a tad too much. At least it took his mind off other things, he thought. The sun was just going down and slanted bits of orange light flitted across the empty corridor. It was very silent, only the sound of his steps echoed softly so when he heard a muffled cry Allelujah nearly jumped off his skin.<p>

For a while he stood frozen, unsure that it was not his imagination playing tricks on him but then he heard it again and this time he could actually recognize the voice even if it sounded decidedly different than usual.

"Sensei..."

Allelujah knew that he should just leave but instead he took a few unsteady steps toward the sound and finding a not quite closed door was too tempting. Glancing around and seeing no one, Allelujah peered through the opening and had nearly gasped at what he saw.

Tieria was half sitting on a plush armchair, his chest bare and heaving against a man that was mapping his neck with kisses. Tieria's eyes were closed in a blissful look, the glasses discarded and placed on a massive desk. Allelujah was still gaping when the man lifted his mouth from Tieria's skin and he recognized none other than professor Lockon even if the mischievous glitter on his eyes was as unexpected as Tieria's pliant look of desire as the man ruffled through soft purple hair.

"You've been a naughty boy, Tieria."

Allelujah swallowed hard and told himself to leave but his legs did not obey him. In breathless amazement he watched Tieria reach for Lockon's ringlets, pulling him close for a very long and deep kiss. Allelujah could see Tieria's tongue expertly lapping at Lockon's and the sight was enough to cause a pang of jealousy that did not keep him from growing hard.

"Transferring from your elite school like this. You'll be bored here."

Tieria was shivering slightly as he began undoing Lockon's necktie.

"I wanted to be with you, sensei. I'll put up with anything if I can just be with you."

Allelujah could hardly believe his own ears and he had to question his eyes as well, for he could clearly see Lockon stripping off his coat and shirt before taking one of Tieria's pink nipples between two fingers and twist it in what Allelujah felt to be a painful way but judging from Tieria's low moan he could be mistaken.

"Very, very naughty of you."

Lockon used his free hand to unzip Tieria's pants and in the blink of an eye Tieria was naked, his back pressed against the chair, his legs spread in an inviting way fashion that exposed a dripping erection.

"Sensei...if I've been a bad boy then you should punish me."

"You sure have learned a few things."

Lockon leaned closer, causing the chair to recline as he pressed his body to Tieria's and drinking him up in a deep kiss. Tieria closed his eyes and gave into it even as he slid his hands along Lockon's back. Lockon broke the kiss and without a warning yanked Tieria off the chair and flipped him so that the boy was facing the desk, bent over and panting.

"And to think you were such a virgin when I first met you."

Lockon traced a finger down Tieria's spine, the boy shivering with clear anticipation as Lockon placed himself behind him. Tieria tried to look at Lockon but he could hardly see anything. He heard Lockon's belt falling on the floor and then felt his erection against his lower back. Lockon spread Tieria's legs, the tip of a very hard dick just brushing his entrance.

"Sensei...hurry."

Lockon chuckled at this and reached for his discarded necktie. Allelujah swallowed and massaged his groin, his pants felt too tight at the moment.

"Hush, Tieria. I need to punish you, you said it yourself."

The necktie was tied around Tieria's testicles and the boy gasped at this. Lockon's grin grew into a smirk and then he pushed himself inside Tieria in one swift thrust. Tieria's entire frame shook at the sudden impact. Allelujah could see his hands forming fists as Lockon settled for a slow pace, his dick sliding in and out of Tieria whose moans became louder as he tried to angle his hips so that he could be taken even deeper.

Lockon tugged at the necktie and Tieria groaned in protest. Allelujah rubbed himself through the cloth of his pants, unzipping his fly as he observed Tieria meeting Lockon's thrusts, a hazy feeling of helplessness taking over him as he wondered how it would feel to pound into Tieria's body, his mind imagining how warm and tight it would feel inside him.

Lockon pinned down Tieria's hands with his own, keeping them flat on the table, using this newly gained leverage to speed up. His rhythm became almost frantic as he picked up speed with every thrust. Allelujah's eyes were fixed to Tieria's erection that swayed back and forth as Lockon plunged in and out, the necktie restraining him and denying him release. Tieria squirmed a bit and Allelujah found himself masturbating to the sight of a very horny Tieria.

Lockon let go of Tieria's hands and wrapped his arms around his waist as he came, a slimy dribble of semen seeping down milky thighs as he rode out his orgasm with furious thrusts.

Allelujah was somewhat desperate. It took all of his will power to remove his hand from his throbbing erection. Again he told himself, through the light-headedness that invaded his confused mind, that he should leave but he was rooted to the spot as if transfixed.

The chair swiveled as Lockon withdrew and it spun in such a way as to expose Tieria. Allelujah took a step back, he could swear that Tieria could see him. Near panic mingled with lust.

"Sensei...please."

Allelujah relaxed, apparently Tieria was too distracted to notice anything beyond his current needs. For the tie was still competently wrapped in a soaked bundle of cloth. Lockon smiled and ruffled Tieria's hair, wiping it away from hazy eyes that were intent and eager. A quasi silence fell, disrupted only by Tieria's heavy breathing. The light was failing as the sun sank and in the dim shadows of mellow orange Allelujah could see Tieria's hands tentatively inching their way toward the knot. Before slim fingers could reach it Lockon tugged at the necktie and expertly undid it in one smooth gesture. That was it took, Tieria came with a sudden convulsion that forced his back to arch as he splattered all over Lockon in a messy jet caught the glimmering embers of the dying day.

Allelujah spun on his heels and rushed to his room, the corridor a blur. He slammed the door shut, a sigh of relief spilling from him as he finally brought himself to climax. The surge of pleasure nearly doubled him over and his vision grew blank as ecstasy burst racked his entire body. A soothing afterglow encroaching upon him as he fell asleep.

A persistent knock on the door forced him out of sleep and he lazily pulled on his pants and shuffled to open it. Allelujah was still bleary eyed and half asleep so that for a split second he was sure that it could not be Tieria who stood before him. It was probably a dream, he thought, and rubbed his left eye as he yawned.

"I have been knocking for over ten minutes."

The sharp note in Tieria's voice caused Allelujah to fully wake up.  
>"Sorry- I was taking a nap and-"<p>

Allelujah felt himself blush as memory returned to him. Tieria was back in his uniform, looking his usual pristine and clearly not amused self, very different from the needy boy that- Allelujah shook his head forcibly, now was clearly not the time to be thinking such things. Tieria narrowed his eyes behind his spectacles and Allelujah tried a smile to see if he could appease the budding anger that he could feel in the very air.

"Allelujah Haptism. I was told that I am to become your roommate starting tomorrow."

Allelujah gaped in faint surprise.

"What...?"

He regretted asking the moment the question was out of his mouth.

"Do you not understand simple sentences? Rest assured that I do not enjoy this situation any more than you do."

Allelujah blinked rapidly, still too stunned to properly react. Tieria seemed about to add something vicious and Allelujah could see the effort it took for him to force a calm countenance unto his pretty face. Before Allelujah could react Tieria had turned around and left, a swish of purple hair angrily tossed on his wake.

This was going to be a very, very, very rocky semester, Allelujah thought.

* * *

><p>Allelujah spent most of the night tidying up his things, partially to clear his mind and partially because he knew that Tieria would not tolerate a messy room. At 7 am sharp the alarm drove him awake and taking a last look around to make sure that everything was in order he set to nervously wait for Tieria. He did not have to wait long, soon enough he heard a knock on the door. To Allelujah's surprise, he found Setsuna standing just outside the room, carrying a bed, of all things, on his back.<p>

"Setsuna? What are you doing with that?"

Setsuna smiled nonchalantly.

"Moving Tieria's stuff."

And with this Allelujah was forced to step back so that Setsuna could gingerly strut into the room. Allelujah was still wondering as what was exactly happening when he spotted Tieria standing by a few piles of books. Setsuna returned and started to dutifully carry the books.

"I want the books organized alphabetically."

Sestuna nodded without looking up and Allelujah blinked despite himself.

"Tieria? Why is Setsuna moving your things? I could that for you."

"That would be unnecessary."

Tieria glided past Allelujah and surveyed the room judiciously. Setsuna had somehow managed to fit all of Tieria's books along the wall next to Tieria's bed.

"This will do, I suppose. Good job Setsuna. You earned your scarf."

Setsuna nodded enthusiastically.

"New scarf. Tieria gave it to me. For moving his stuff. Very nice of him."

Allelujah noticed the fluffy blue scarf for the first time and then Setsuna was gone from the room, a rare smile gracing his features. Tieria kept on studying the room, apparently too intent to care much for Allelujah. The two beds now stood parallel, Tieria's framed with books, a small space between them. Allelujah was fumbling for a way to break the icy silence and trying not to stare too much at Tieria's very delicate profile sketched in the morning light when Tieria stooped down and drew a straight line on the floor. A piece of chalk neatly cut the room in two halves.

"Allelujah Haptism."

Allelujah almost jumped at the clipped command. Tieria got up and adjusted his glasses.

"This is my side of the room. That is your side. You don't step into my side and I don't step into yours. This is the dividing line. It is _not _to be crossed. Is that understood?"

"Sure- right."

Allelujah felt his heart sink, this clearly was not going to be a case of easy co-habitation.

* * *

><p>"Tieria! I have a favor to ask you."<p>

It was after school and professor Graham rushed to Tieria's seat before the boy could leave. Allelujah hesitated, unsure of whether he should stick around or not.

"You stay too, Alle."

Tieria's eyes narrowed considerably at this but Graham was not to be shaken out of his project.

"I heard that you two are roommates. It's a great chance for your grades to improve, Allelujah."

Allelujah felt himself blush slightly. Tieria already thought that he was an idiot as it was, this was just adding insult to injury.

"I'm appointing Tieria as your official tutor!"

Tieria did not react. Allelujah waited for a sudden blast of anger but instead the boy remained calmly contemplating Graham who, finding his attitude encouraging, went on:

"Of course this will look good on your curriculum. I'd not ask you to teach Alle here without a compensation. This is all for the best."

Allelujah wondered if professor Graham wanted him dead.

"Sensei, that's really not necessary- I don't want to bother Tieria."

"I would rather have to dismantle a Gundam unit all by myself and put it back together."

Tieria delivered this in the flattest of tones.

"A what?"

A shaggy head appeared at the doorway and Lockon peeped inside.

Allelujah immediately turned to Tieria, suddenly very curious to see how he would react. The boy was impassible as Lockon waved cheerfully at Graham and joined inside the classroom. Allelujah felt embarrassed enough for him, though, and he had to tell himself to calm down.

"Graham, I was looking for you."

Lockon swept a typically Lockon smile over the students in that joyful yet impersonal way and Allelujah was relieved in to see that he paid no special attention to Tieria.

"Ha, professor Lockon. Just the man I wanted to see! Have you met the new transfer student?"

Lockon offered a casual smile.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure."

Allelujah swallowed hard. He now realized that he really should not have spied on Tieria and Lockon the previous night because his memory was feeding him images that he did not want to entertain at the moment.

"Tieria Erde. This is professor Lockon, he teaches literature. I am sure you'll get along."

"Nice to meet you, Tieria."

Allelujah nearly choked. So they were going to pretend not to know each other and only he knew a secret that he should not.

"It is nice to meet you too, sensei."

Allelujah had to admire Tieria's self-possession, not even a hint of nervousness marred his perfect image of polite and disinterested respect.

"Say, didn't you used to teach at Tieria's former school?"

Lockon blinked twice and smiled wider.

"It was a very big place."

"Oh. I guess so."

Allelujah looked from Lockon to Tieria, almost fascinated at the charade. There was something more to this, he could tell as much.

"I was just asking Tieria to become Alle's tutor. But he doesn't seem too inclined. I can understand him fully, I'm his teacher and I don't like to teach him either. No offense, Alle."

Allelujah smiled weakly. At least the subject had changed. For the time being he would just endure Graham's well intentioned cruelty.

"I've known Alle for a while and he's a good kid. You should help him out. Not because of the curriculum but because making friends is important."

"Allelujah, we begin lessons as of this moment."

Without further ado Tieria bowed slightly to a still smiling Lockon and a rather perplexed Graham and grabbing Allelujah by the sleeve dragged him out of the room. Allelujah found himself almost running down the corridor. He never expected Tieria to be so fast.

"Tieria, slow down. You don't have to do this, you know. Professor Graham always has odd ideas."

"I want to do it. And you better cooperate, too."

Allelujah gave up. He knew all too well while Tieria had agreed to this and it made him jealous. Still, he was beginning to realize that more often than not it was best not to contradict Tieria Erde.

* * *

><p>That night Allelujah went to bed early to nurse a headache. Numbers flashed across his mind and he could almost still hear Tieria going on and on. It was tutoring from hell, he thought, and sighed as he pulled the covers. And he knew that Tieria had only accepted to make Lockon happy. Allelujah cast a final look at Tieria who sat calmly on his side of the room quietly going through some books and drifted off to sleep still wondering just why Tieria and Lockon were pretending not know each other.<p>

Allelujah did not know just for long he had been sleeping when something snapped him from a dream- something about flying schools and tight flight suits that fit Tieria perfectly- causing him to wake with a start. A warm weight was pressed against his back, slim arms wrapped around him and hands lightly resting on his belly.

"Tieria?! What're you doing?"

Allelujah found it difficult to turn his head and in his confusion he nearly gasped at finding a happily sleeping Tieria nestled against him.

"Hey, Tieria, wake up."

Allelujah kept his voice low, suddenly realizing how Tieria would react if he were to wake up. Maybe it would be more prudent to just disentangle himself and then put him back in his own bed- before Tieria noticed how much this was turning him on.

"Sensei...I've missed you."

Allelujah's breath caught in his throat. Tieria's voice sounded dreamy and so close and before Allelujah had time to do anything hands were slipping downwards and pulling down his underwear. Allelujah found it impossible to move, Tieria's wiggling presence already had him half hard and Tieria's deftly taking his erection sealed the deal.

Tieria stroked him with agonizing slowness, moving a skilled hand up and down Allelujah's shaft, his grip firm yet light, teasingly covering every inch of hard flesh at intervals. Allelujah forced himself to remain silent and closed his eyes, imagining that Tieria was awake and not fantasizing about Lockon. He pictured Tieria in a flight suit just like in his dream- latex adhering to skin and revealing every single detail, from perky nipples to a round shapely ass- Tieria rubbed a forefinger along the head, gathering pre-cum as he traced the surface of a beating vein- and Allelujah's mind wandered to the memory of Tieria begging to be fucked.

It was now difficult not to move into Tieria's grasp and urge him to speed up. Allelujah was sure that his insanely loud heartbeat would be enough to wake up anyone and anxiety only served to add to his lust- a wave of solid warmth washed over his body and Tieria was still pressed against his now sweaty back. Allelujah's eyes flashed upon as Tieria picked up his pace and pumped him for he was worth, sending nerve endings on fire and sizzling away any thought. Allelujah came with a load grunt, giving into the sudden bout of pleasure and nearly knocking Tieria off bed, hot pleasure racing through his blood as he emptied himself on the sheets.

"What...?"

Allelujah froze, shame and borderline panic creeping in. He felt Tieria let go of him and was almost afraid to turn around to face him. Tieria sat, blinking at his empty bed, then blinking at Allelujah. He looked extremely confused, his pretty purple hair a bit ruffled.

"Just what is going on here?"

Allelujah opened his mouth to speak- then closed it again. He knew that he had to say something before Tieria figured out just what had happened but nothing occurred to his blank mind. Tieria looked past him and at the mess on the sheets and blinked once more. Allelujah cursed himself for his awkwardness and was about to apologize when Tieria jumped off bed and stood shivering slightly, a very visible erection standing out. Allelujah was almost relieved when Tieria spun on his heels and dashed to the bathroom. It was indeed going to be a very, very, very rocky semester.

Tieria stood under a very cold shower for a long while. He waited until his heart beat was steady and his arousal went away. It was all sensei's fault for having deprived him for such a long time. He was considering just staying in the shower for the rest of the night when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Tieria, you alright in there?"

Allelujah. Tieria felt his usual annoyance, the last thing he wanted was to have this blundering idiot worrying about him.

"I'm fine. Just stay away."

Tieria waited a few more moments before stepping out of the icy water flow.

* * *

><p>Allelujah was sitting on bed biting a nail when Tieria returned.<p>

"I sometimes sleepwalk. I should have told you about it."

"Oh, that's okay."

Allelujah regretted the words the moment he heard them actually out of his mouth. Tieria smiled in a somewhat cocky way that caught Allelujah aback.

"I'm sure you'd think so."

Tieria lied in his bed, turned so that he was facing the wall and pulled the covers up before Allelujah could reply with a shaky:

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean it like that- I mean-"

"We are going to act as if this never happened. Understand?"

"Sure- okay."

* * *

><p>Tieria was true to his word. The next day he was not any more affable or more vicious than usual toward Allelujah. When Graham asked about Allelujah's progress in his studies Tieria had replied with a non-committal "everything is going according to schedule" without adding anything nasty (which immediately caused Graham to extol Tieria's virtue and sense of duty) and he had even allowed Allelujah to sit with him for lunch. Allelujah found himself almost disappointed at Tieria's lack of reaction but it was better than being berated. Not to mention, it was not as if Tieria was any more forthcoming, and the two now sat in silence- Allelujah casting furtive glances at Tieria who sat in perfect nonchalance eating his meal. Allelujah was thinking of something to say when Setsuna arrived proudly wearing his new blue scarf and placed a box on the table.<p>

"Food. I made it."

Tieria frowned slightly as the box was pushed in his direction.

"Didn't know you could cook, Setsuna!"

Allelujah was more than thankful for Setsuna's timely entry and he did wonder where his friend had picked up any cooking skills. Then again Setsuna was a boy of few words, there was no telling what secret abilities he might have. Tieria stared at the box in a suspicious way.

"What is this?"

"Lunch. I made it. You eat."

"Do you know what this is all about?"

Tieria addressed Allelujah for the first time since the previous night incident, mild curiosity in his tone.

"Apparently Setsuna fixed you some food."

"That I can see. I am not stupid, Allelujah Haptism. However, I see no reason for his doing so."

Snappy as ever. Perhaps that was for the best, Allelujah thought, at least it was better than cold indifference.

"Food. It's good. To thank Tieria for giving me scarf."

Setsuna smiled and pushed the box even closer to Tieria who was clearly surprised now. Tieria opened the box and looked at the neatly distributed bits of rice and eggrolls and other assorted goods.

"This is a clever contraption."

Setsuna nodded emphatically and took away Tieria's plate, placing the bento in front of him.

"Yes. Eat now."

Tieria picked up the bento and studied it.

"I have seen these things around. They're quite practical. Thank you, Setsuna."

Setsuna joined them at table, apparently satisfied as Tieria began to methodically eat and relapsed into his typical silence.

"Didn't you have bentos at your old school?"

Tieria thoughtfully inspected an octopus shaped winy.

"We had food rations."

Allelujah wondered just what kind of school it was that served such things.

"People cook these for friends and-"

Allelujah decided to leave it at that. Setsuna was clueless and there was no point in saying anything further.

"Tomorrow I will make one of these, then."

"Really?"

"Yes. Might be better make two, now that I think about it. One for Setsuna and one for you since I know you'll tag along as usual."


End file.
